Harry Potter Spells
by The Reason I Survived
Summary: Do you have a really annoying sibling? Or maybe you got a bad score on a test? Well, you can use these Harry Potter Spells to get back at those annoying people in your life!


**Pronunciation:** dim-in-YEW-en-DOUGH

**Description:** Forces the target to shrink.

**Pronunciation:** eem-o-bue-les

**Description:** Renders living targets immobile.

**Pronunciation:** ecks-PECK-toh pah-TROH-numb

**Description:** This charm is a defensive spell which will conjure a spirit-like incarnation of their positive emotions to defend against darkcreatures; it can also send messages to other witches or wizards. It seems one's Patronus will take the form of something important to the caster, and can change when one has undergone a period of heightened emotion.

**Pronunciation:** DOO-roh

**Description:** This charm transforms the target into solid stone

**Pronunciation:** DUCK-lih-fors

**Description:** Transforms the target into a duck.

**Pronunciation:** dih-FIN-doh

**Description:** Rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target.

**Pronunciation:** deh-PUL-soh

**Description:** This spell is used to make the target fly toward a specific

**Pronunciation:** MEW-cuss add NOH-see-um

**Description:** Gives the recipient a massive head cold and an extremely runny nose.

**Pronunciation:** con-FUN-doh

**Description:** Causes the victim to become confused and befuddled

**Pronunciation:** con-FRIN-joh

**Description:** Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame.

**Pronunciation:** cul-loh-POR-tus

**Description:** Locks doors, and presumably all things that can be locked; it is unknown whether the counterspell is required, or if a key could open it.

**Pronunciation:** BOM-bar-dah MAX-ih-mah

**Description:** Creates a large explosion capable of removing entire walls.

**Smashing spells**

Bat-Bogey Hex

**Description:** It is another spell that is not fully understood, but most people presume, based on clues from the text, that it grotesquely enlarges the target's bogies, gives them wings, and sets them attacking the target.

Produces explosions

**Babbling Curse**

**USE TOGETHER**

The **Oppugno Jinx**[1] (_Oppugno_) is a spell that directs an object or individual to attack the victim. This jinx will cause conjured creatures or other moveable objects under the control of the caster to attack the target.[2]

**Pronunciation:** AH-viss

**Description:** Conjures a flock of birds from the tip of the wand; when used in conjunction with _Oppugno_, it can be used offensively.

**Description:** Although this spell is not fully understood, it is generally presumed to force a person to babble whenever they speak; it is possibly, for this reason, related to the Tongue-Tying Curse.

**Pronunciation:** ah-VAH-dah keh-DAV-rah

**Description:** Causes instant death to the victim, is accompanied by a flash of green light and a rushing noise; there is no known counter-curse, although there are a number of ways to prevent death by it, such as hitting it with another spell in mid-flight, dodging it, or interrupting the caster. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

**Arrow-shooting spell**

**Description:** Fires arrows from the caster's wand.

**Pronunciation:** ah-REST-oh mo-MEN-tum

**Description:** Used to decrease the velocity of a moving target; it should be noted that it

can be used on multiple targets, as well as on the caster himself.

**Antonin Dolohov's curse**

**Description:** Based on what is seen of the effects, it is presumed to be a nearly lethal spell used to cause severe internal injury

**Anti-Jinx**

**Description:** Prevents the effects of a jinx over one target object or animal.

**Seen/Mentioned:** In the summer of 1995, Arthur Weasley was required to perform an antijinx on a regurgitating toilet.

**Pronunciation:** al-lo-ha-MOR-ah

**Description:** Used to open and unlock doors; it can unseal doors upon which the Locking Spell has been cast, although it _is_ possible to bewitch doors to resist the spell.

The **Locking Spell** (_Colloportus_) is a charm that is used to lock or seal doors so that they cannot be opened manually; however, it is unknown whether a key could be used to unlock them.

Added by BachLynn23

**Pronunciation:** win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa

**Description:** Levitates and moves the target; the wand motion is described as "swish and flick".

**Pronunciation:** vul-nur-ah sahn-en-tur

**Description:** Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim.

**Pronunciation:** VIYP-er-uh ehv-uhn-EHS-kuh

**Description:** Counter Spell for Serpensortia. Seems not to merely "Vanish", but causes the snake to smoulder from head and tail until it is reduced to a pile of ashes.

**Pronunciation:** ven-TUS

**Description:** A strong blast of wind is shot from the end of the wand, used to push objects out of the way.

**Ventus Duo**

**Description:** A stronger version of the Ventus Jinx

**_Tentaclifors_**

Added by Texthawm

**Description:** the target's head into a tentacle.

**Pronunciation:** tuh-RAHN-tuh-LEHG-rah

**Description:** Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably (recalling the tarantella dance).

**Pronunciation:** STOO-puh-fye

**Description:** Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

**Pronunciation:** ser-pen-SOR-shah, SER-pehn-SOR-tee-ah

**Description:** Conjures a serpent from the spell-caster's wand.

source".[8]

**Pronunciation:** sih-LEN-see-oh

**Description:** Makes something silent

**_Shield penetration spell_**

**Pronunciation:** unknown

**Description:** Presumably annihilates magical enchantments and shields.

**Pronunciation:** sec-tum-SEMP-rah

**Description:** A dark spell that creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subject as if said subject had been "slashed by a sword". Invented by Severus Snape.

**Sardine hex**

**Pronunciation:** Unknown

**Description:** Causes sardines to come out of the victim's nose.

**Pronunciation:** ric-tuhs-SEM-pra

**Description:** Causes an extreme tickling sensation that, in the case of Draco Malfoy, made him drop to the floor laughing.

**_Reparo_****(Mending Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** reh-PAH-roh

**Description:** Used to repair objects.

**_Rennervate_**

**Pronunciation:** ree-nur-VAH-tay, REN-ur-vayt

**Description:** revives a stunned person.

**(Reparifors)**

**Description:** Reverts minor magically-induced ailments, such as paralysis and poisoning.

_Incendio Duo_

**Pronunciation:** in-SEN-dee-oh DOO-oh

**Description:** A stronger version of _Incendio_.

_Incendio Tria_

**Pronunciation:** in-SEN-dee-oh TREE-ah

**Description:** An improvement over both _Incendio_ and _Incendio Duo_.

_Inflatus_ (Inflatus Jinx)

**Pronunciation:** in-FLAY-tus

**Description:** Inflates objects (living or dead).

_Informous_ (Informous Spell)

**Pronunciation:** in-FOR-m-es

**Description:** Informous is a spell that is used to complete one's Folio Bruti. A page with a brief description (including weaknesses and strengths) of the charmed creature is added to the caster's Folio Bruti.

(Intruder Charm)

**Description:** Detects intruders and sounds an alarm.

_Locomotor Wibbly_ (Jelly-Legs Curse)

**Pronunciation: loh-koh-MOH-tor WIB-lee**

**Description:** Causes the victim's legs to collapse.

(Jelly-Brain Jinx)

**Description:** Presumably affects the target's mental processes.

(Jelly-Fingers Curse)

**Description:** Causes the target's fingers to become almost jelly-like to make it uneasy for the victim to grasp objects.

(Knee-Reversal Hex)

**Description:** Causes the victim's knees to appear on the opposite side of his/her legs.

_Lacarnum Inflamarae_

Added by Dumbledorefan

**Pronunciation:** la-CAR-num in-fla-MA-ray

**Description:** It sends a ball of fire from the wand

_Langlock_

**Pronunciation:** LANG-lock

**Description:** Glues the subject's tongue to the roof of their mouth. Created by Severus Snape.

_Lapifors_ Lapifors Spell

Added by El Profeta Vespertino

**Pronunciation:** LAP-ih-forz

**Description:** Turns small objects into real rabbits.

Leek Jinx

**Description:** Makes leeks sprout out of the target's ears.

_Legilimens_ (Legilimency Spell)

Added by Mario142369

**Pronunciation:** Le-JIL-ih-mens

**Description:** Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim.

_Levicorpus_

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** lev-ee-COR-pus

**Description:** The victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles, sometimes accompanied by a flash of light (this may be a variant of the spell).

_Liberacorpus_

**Pronunciation:** LIB-er-ah-cor-pus

**Description:** Counteracts _Levicorpus_.

_Locomotor_ (Locomotion Charm)

**Pronunciation:** LOH-koh-moh-tor

**Description:** The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "_Locomotor Trunk_!"). The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster.

_Locomotor Mortis_ (Leg-Locker Curse)

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** LOH-koh-moh-tor MOR-tis

**Description:** Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion.

_Lumos_ (Wand-Lighting Charm)

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** LOO-mos

**Description:** Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch.

_Lumos Duo_

**Pronunciation:** LOO-mos DOO-oh

**Description:** Creates an intense beam of light that projects from the wand's tip and can lock-on to various targets, turn hinkypunks solid and cause ghouls to retreat.

_Lumos Maxima_

Added by Mario142369

**Pronunciation: **LOO-mos Ma-cks-ima

**Description: **Shoots a ball of light at the place pointed, if the Wand is swung.

_Lumos Solem_

Added by Smonocco

**Pronunciation:** LOO-mos SO-lem

**Description:** Creates a powerful ray of light as bright as the sun.

_Magicus Extremos_

**Description:** Throw Spell with more Power.

_Melofors_ (Melofors Jinx)

Added by Texthawm

**Description:** Encases the target's head in a pumpkin.

_Meteolojinx Recanto_

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** mee-tee-OH-loh-jinks reh-CAN-toh.

**Description:** Presumably causes weather effects caused by jinxes to cease.

_Mimblewimble_ (Tongue-Tying Curse)

**Pronunciation:** MIM-bull-WIM-bull

**Description:** A curse which prevents certain information from being revealed by the individual upon whom the spell is placed. The curse manifests itself by causing the tongue to temporarily curl backwards upon itself.

_Mobiliarbus_

**Pronunciation:** MO-bil-ee-AR-bus

**Description:** Levitates and moves an object.

_Mobilicorpus_

**Pronunciation:** MO-bil-ee-COR-pus

**Description:** Levitates and moves bodies.

_Morsmordre_ (Dark Mark)

Added by KickAssJedi

**Pronunciation:** morz-MOR-duh, morz-MOHR-dah, morz-MOR-drah

**Description:** Conjures the Dark Mark.

_Muffliato_ (Muffliato)

**Pronunciation:** muf-lee-AH-to

**Description:** This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations.

_Multicorfors_

**Pronunciation:** mull-tee-COR-fors

**Description:** Multicorfors is a charm used to change the colour of one's clothing.

_Nox_ (Wand-Extinguishing Charm)

**Pronunciation:** Nocks

**Description:** Turns off the light produced by Lumos.

_Oculus Reparo_

**Description:** Removes footprints.

_Obliviate_ (Memory Charm)

Added by Smonocco

**Pronunciation:** oh-BLI-vee-ate

**Description:** Used to hide a memory of a particular event.

_Obscuro_

**Pronunciation:** ob-SK(Y)OOR-oh

**Description:** Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings.

_Oppugno_ (Oppugno Jinx)

**Pronunciation:** oh-PUG-noh

**Description:** Apparently causes animals or beings of lesser intelligence to attack.

_Orbis_

**Pronunciation:** OR-biss

**Description:** Sucks the target into the ground

_Orchideous_

Added by Leobrazil

**Pronunciation:** or-KID-ee-us

**Description:** Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of the caster's wand.

_Pack_

**Pronunciation:** pak

**Description:** Packs a trunk, or perhaps any luggage.

_Partis Temporus_

Added by You-Know-Who

**Pronunciation:** par-tís temp-oar-us

**Description:** Creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers.

_Periculum_

Added by Starstuff

**Pronunciation:** pur-ick-you-lum

**Description:** Creates red sparks/flares to shoot from the users wand

(Permanent Sticking Charm)

**Description:** Makes objects permanently stay in place.

_Petrificus Totalus_ (Full Body-Bind Curse)

Added by Dumbledorefan

**Pronunciation:** pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus

**Description:** Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground.

_Piertotum Locomotor_

**Pronunciation:** pee-ayr-TOH-tum (_or_ peer-TOH-tum) loh-koh-MOH-tor

**Description:** Spell used to animate statues and suits of armour to do the caster's bidding.

(Placement Charm)

**Description:** A charm which temporarily places an object upon a desired target.

_Prior Incantato_

**Pronunciation:** pri-OR in-can-TAH-toh

**Description:** Causes the echo (a shadow or image) of the last spell cast by a wand to emanate from it.

(_Protean Charm_)

**Description:** Causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original.

_Protego_ (Shield Charm)

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh

**Description:** The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker.

_Protego Horribilis_

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh horr-uh-BIHL-ihs

**Description:** A powerful shield charm against dark magic.

_Protego Maxima_

Added by Dobby4ever

**Description:** A powerful shield charm against dark magic. Was so powerful that it could also disintegrate people that came too close.

_Protego Totalum_

Added by IHelpWhenICan

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh prah-TEH-go toh-TAH-lum

**Description:** Casts a shield charm over a small area that will not let anything pass through. Except for the Unforgivable Curses: Avada Kedavra, Imperio and Crucio .

(Pus-squirting hex)

**Description:** Causes yellowish goo to squirt from one's nose.

_Quietus_

**Pronunciation:** KWIY-uh-tus

**Description:** Makes a magically magnified voice return to normal. A counter to _Sonorus_.

_Redactum Skullus_

**Pronunciation:** red-AK-tum SKULL-us

**Description:** _Redactum Skullus_ is a hex that shrinks the target's head. It is the counter-spell to _Engorgio Skullus._

_Reducio_ (Shrinking Charm)

Added by Samreen Singh

**Pronunciation:** re-DOO-see-oh

**Description:** Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to _Engorgio_.

_Reducto (Reductor Curse)_

p**ronunciation:** re-DUK-toh

**Description:** Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them.

**Notes**: _Reparo_ makes a good counter-curse.

(Refilling Charm)

**Description:** Refills whatever the caster points at with the drink originally in the container.


End file.
